Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for treating vesicoureteral reflux in mammals generally and humans in particular. In these methods, a composition comprising a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent, and a contrast agent is delivered to the subureteral region of a mammal.
The biocompatible polymer is selected to be soluble in the biocompatible solvent, but insoluble in fluids of the subureteral region. The biocompatible solvent is miscible/soluble in the fluids of this tissue and, upon contact with such fluids, the biocompatible solvent quickly diffuses away whereupon the biocompatible polymer precipitates to form an occlusion or implant in the subureteral region which compresses the ureter thereby increasing resistance to retrograde urine flow into the ureter from the bladder.